The Prince of Darkness and The Lady of Night
by Hinata'sBadSide
Summary: Swapped at birth, Hinata has always felt different in the Suabaku clan. When things become to bad for her, secrets pour from her true fathers mouth. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

**Summary****: When Prince Sasuke comes out of exile on his 24th birthday, trouble isn't to far away. He is to be wed before his next birthday or to give up his thrown to the Hyuugas. Lady Hinata Subaku hates the Prince but when stuck with him in a palace **_**with **_**competition the outside world doesn't seem so bad...SasuHina**

**I would like to this moment apologize to MissLe for 'copying' her story, **_**The Perfect Candidate**_**. For the record it was my cousin who took an original chapter of Big Brother; Uchiha Style and twisted it for revenge of an earlier argument between my self and my cousin. I did not realize this until a few weeks ago when I returned to FanFic to be welcomed by 26 flames. Big Brother; Uchiha Style will come back as I loved the idea.**

**Oh and if MissLe doesn't accept my apology then I don't really care cause I never did anything! However I really do feel her pain. I'd hate it if the same happened to me. I was really disgusted by this incident and am also sorry to any of those who hated me cause of the old BB;US. Anyways back to my new story...**

**If you're thinking that Hinata married Gaara you couldn't be more wrong. Yes, Hinata is labeled a Subaku in this FF but NO way in HELL is she truly one. Uh-Uh! Oh and that is soo not the end of it. Hehehe. Guess who's a Hyuuga in place for Hinata in this FF? It's the red-haired, love myself to the end boy; Gaara...Hyuuga. Yep! Get ready for a crazy ride because people I going to mix and match. This FF goes out to all of you who are whores of a SasuHina. (I mean that you love it.)**

**Warning: This FF will also contains some ItacHina, NejiHina, GaarHina, NejiTent and WTH, I don't know, some lesbianism? Just keep reading and maybe you'll find something good. Hope you like it. Please R&R.**

**Hinata'sBadSide**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto and really don't hope to any day, if I have any mistakes please excuse me.**

**Chapter 1**

Slits of light run across the room from the curtains sides. The room was a beautiful ivory, luxurious like a princess's. In the mahogany four poster bed lay a young woman. Her long, violet hair was sprawled like Euryale's snakes on the soft, white pillows.

She rested in peace, which could be told even though the creamy veiled bed hid her smile. She was dressed in white, unusual. Quite peculiar, however she appeared as if the god's above had dropped her onto Earth by mistake, their angel.

"Morning Madam," said an icy butler who drew the golden drapes open. "Time to rise and shine Lady Subaku"

He pulled on a golden tassel hung near the bed, which drew the three cream veils across the bed to withdraw from hiding their occupant. "You have guests at 11 this morning my Lady and Katsya Slynn will be coming for lunch. Lady Temari Subaku is waiting for you to join her for breakfast, outside, near the maze." then he strolled out of the room leaving a slight chill in the room.

The violet haired girl went to the bathroom, grabbing a white robe that was neatly laid across the foot of her bed, as it was every morning.

There was no emotion in the butler, even after working for the Subakus for 26 years no-one had ever seen him show any emotion, whether it was hate, love, lust or anger, he was colder than ice. No, cross that out. He was the master of ice itself.

The young woman showered then quickly put on the soft robe and wandered into her bedroom again. Knock! Knock-knock! Knock! Knock! "My Lady, it's me, Rebekah. May I come in?" said the sweet voice on the other side of the great double doors.

"Rebekah? Of course you can come in!" replied Lady Subaku. Entered another young woman with dark black hair unusually specked with white strands like a starry night, she wore glorious white dress. "Thank god you were on your own!" Rebekah sighed holding a hand to her heart gratefully. "I really thought old Monty would catch me this time."

"So? Watcha get?" asked the lady with her white eyes wide as a toddlers, now in the presence of a close friend she could loosen up **(AN If you're clever you'd have worked out by now that who this mysterious Lady Subaku is. Hmm, I wonder who it could be? Work it out before you read on all right!).**

"Is he really killing the people of the forests? Do we have any evidence? Can we do another rally?" she jumped onto the bed in the all the excitement. A grin plastered across her face. Maybe this time she'll be able to bring him down. Down hard to the ground.

"Ok. Hold your horses Hinata. I know you really really _really _hate the Prince but that doesn't mean that you should bask in glory if it does turn out to be true that _he _was the source of the forest people homes dying and everything else. We are still humans okay?" said Rebekah. She eyed Hinata, whose eyes were fascinated by the carpeted floor, for retaliation but when she got none, she continued.

"I found out that there was some unusual behavior in the castle during the period of the unfortunate events happening in their homes. Most of the Knights of Uchiha weren't seen for-" she looked inside the classified folder stolen from the castle, "two weeks. My source tells me that 'they were just gone, no one heard from them for two weeks. The Prince was also asked not to be attended to by anyone else except his two head knights; that Naruto Uzumaki and chef boy Gaara Hyuuga.' Sounds pretty suspicious to me. Nearly all of the best knights disappearing for _two weeks_? And the Prince only attended by his head knights? Huh. What do you think?" (**AN Alright, ALRIGHT. Keep your hair on. You probably think that I don't have a clue about the characters surnames and all that. Well, let me tell you something missy/mister, this story is twis-ted. And I mean **_**twisted**_**. I'll go into further de-tail about the 'Gaara Hyuuga' thing later on, just be patient. A good reader has the gift of patience and understanding.) **

"I'm sorry that I was actually enjoying the fact that we have something to pin that princely pig Uchiha for." Hinata apologized sincerely.

"That's alright Hinata, I wanna pin that fucker for what he rightly deserves, too. Killing all those people for no fucking reason as well. Hm! Anyway you've got breakfast with your sister and I know for a fact that Temari isn't going to be happy about you turning up late for breakfast _again_. I'll see you tonight, at HQ."

The two girls gave each other a quick hug before Hinata's dear maid, and secret friend, left the clothes she was to wear only to return in helping 'old Monty' with ordering the staff about.

"Can you please pass me the sugar Hinata?" Hinata handed a china plate towered with cubes of sugar to her sister Temari. "Thanks." and Temari continued shuffling the letter from last week's mail.

Hinata recognized it as she'd tried to pry it from her sister's talons but tried and failed, only to part a dog ear off it.

"Your welcome." Hinata sipped her tea gazing over at the fountain of two swans with their necks knotted to the others. One was black and the other white. Both had crystal-blue water sprouting from their beaks into a pool of grey. The water entwined in such a movement that it stitched a near perfect heart shape.

"Joseph." Temari called her Italian bodyguard away from his chit-chat with one of the scullery maids. Certainly chatting her up as he always did with a new girl who had a large bust. At once the middle-aged man was at her side.

"Yes my lady." he answered in American accent.

"Could you please ask Monty if Ms Ginger would make me a slice of her delicious rhubarb pie. I'd kill for a slice right now, oh and make sure that it isn't _dodgy_." Hinata looked at her sister suddenly surprised and all wide eyed as a baby, for mere seconds. The man left his lady's side like a bullet leaves a gun, silently but in rapid speed. _Probably gonna follow that maid, see where her room is and get some action_, Hinata hawked him as he left.

"Gave him the old, sly, Subaku flick did ya?" Hinata asked, suspicious, and took a bite of her wedge of iced sponge cake with violet wildflowers frosted on the edge. It was ravishingly divine.

_All most _everyone, in the exception of Joseph who was new to the 'family', knew that when a rhubarb pie is asked for within miles of the Subaku cook, everyone had better stay out of her way or give up their lives there and then. The cook sure did love making her rhubarb pies, they were like her reason for living. Literally. Also, she had to have her pies _perfect_, to the last atom or someone was going to pay the price of one leg, or one arm or even, once last Christmas, both eyes. However Ms Ginger was a really sweet person...just not when it came down to a rhubarb pie...oh, and some other deserts.

"Yep, gave him the flick!" Hinata brightened up at this comment but knew better than to show her true feelings about it.

"Hinata I wanted to talk to you about the guests coming this 11am," Temari continued stirring her stainless steel spoon, "I won't be here later on as I'll be leaving with them. I've been invited to the Hyuuga's country home so I won't be here for a few days."

"WHAT?! We all know why they're inviting you. They want their son Gaara to be wed don't they!? And probably that wretch Neji!" raged Hinata. As a child Hinata had remembered fighting with the two boys and on one occasion slightly getting seriously hurt. From that day the two and Hinata didn't approach each other in anger.

"Hmm mmm," Temari chuckled, "You have to admit, Gaara is kinda cute." **(AN Alright, I hear you. Just don't yell so loudly! Huh, gonna go deaf or something now. Yes, Temari has a little school girl crush on Gaara, but she don't know that he's her brother, does she?! So just take some deep breaths. That's it, breathe in and out, in and out...)**

**A/N: There are two parts to Chap 1, check out Chapter 1, Part 2...**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 1, Part 2... Hope you like it. Remember R&R.**

_**Previously on The Prince of Darkness and The Lady of Night...**_

_"WHAT?! We all know why they're inviting you. They want their son Gaara to be wed don't they!? And probably that wretch Neji!" raged Hinata. As a child Hinata had remembered fighting with the two boys and on one occasion slightly getting seriously hurt. From that day the two and Hinata didn't approach each other in anger._

_"Hmm mmm," Temari chuckled, "You have to admit, Gaara is kinda cute." __**(AN Alright, I hear you. Just don't yell so loudly! Huh, gonna go deaf or something now. Yes, Temari has a little school girl crush on Gaara, but she don't know that he's her brother, does she?! So just take some deep breaths. That's it, breathe in and out, in and out...)**_

"CUTE!? What's wrong with you?" shrieked Hinata, about to spill her warm tea onto her new jeans and nearly above knee length, flowery orange black top with a V neck line.

"Don't scream!" hushed Temari. Surprised that her sister still had such a loud voice, especially after being told by the doctor two weeks prior that it would tone down for good. "Do you want the whole world to hear you?!" she asked sarcastically.

"Sorry. It's your love life and I shouldn't but in, I know. But it's just something about him...and you. It just makes me wanna puke. And it's not," continued Hinata as Temari was about to slice her way into the conversation."It's not any jealousy or that you're my big sister. It's like...like, like the feeling I get when something isn't what it seems to be. Like the time you and I went on the train and that blonde guy was asking for our tickets. I knew, and I told you, that he wasn't being who was. And then we found out he was a fraud, some escaped prisoner, trying to lie low. I'm sorry if I cause any discomfort, but the idea of you pairing out with Gaara Hyuuga, makes me wanna grab you and say to you that...that he's your _brother_. How weird is that?" Hinata took another large bite of cake once finished with her speech. **(AN Oh yes! Hinata has a special gift. A gift that was given to her the day she parted with her true self, and I mean who she really is).**

"My _brother_, eww!" Temari gasped disgusted. "But that isn't true, and we both know it."

"Anyway. Erm, back to the guest thing, I wanted to ask you that if I give you the filthiest dirt on the Prince, then will you promise to do as I say for a week and a half?" Temari proposed. Hinata wondered what this was about, was it a trick?

"Oh and did I mention there'd be _rock_ hard evidence against him?" she continued to tantalize.

"Alright. I promise." Hinata replied. "I'll do it." She wondered what was going, why was Temari helping?

"Good, now go and put that black dress on, we've guests at 11." Temari ordered. Hinata walked out of the room, slaming the door shut.

"And it begins…"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Oh and I forgot to mention thoose of you have read Rain, also by me, but taken down, i'd like to inform you that this the same story only 'polished'. Also, I'm planning on updating my FanFic's every 10****th**** day and reading reviews on every 6****th**** day. Just so you know. Bye!**

**Hinata'sBadSide**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the forever long update... I hope you like it. We'll be going back in time to something that happened twenty-one years ago near the begging. Can you guess whose point of view we're going to through?**

**Hinata'sBadSide**

**Diclaimer:**** Don't own any of the Naruto characters and I am not making money.**

**Chapter 2 **

I watched my son from the corner of my as he gobbled his cereal in a matter of seconds whilst I chewed on piece of buttered toast in my lady-like manner. He wasn't happy about going to go see the Subakus. My dear and nephew and he were not very good friends with them, well not with the younger of the two Subaku girls. Gaara was the left hand man for the recently ill prince and was ordered to gather the single ladies of the region for a special ball. Temari Subaku was one of the named women to attend the ball, but of course she didn't know.

Gaara was to take her to see the right-hand man of the prince, Naruto Uzumaki, soon after she was informed. Uzumaki would see if she were acceptable to go to the special ball. Gaara and Neji would break the news to Temari once she was in confines of the manor.

He caught my pearl eyes staring at him and he smiled his cute but deadly grin as he strolled over to me placing the cereal bowl in the sink before placing a kiss on my hand.

"It's all right. It'll all be alright." He spoke. How the man was always at such ease I would never know. At his touch a repressed memory flooded back to me like a returning viper suddenly attacking you with venomous poison.

**21 Years Ago**

"It's all right" she chanted, kissing one of my hands that she clutched, "It'll all be alright. Just breathe that's it, in and out. In and out."

My hand clutched hers for dear life, she was the only one who knew. Who knew of my deadly secret. I squeezed her hands more and more, knowing that in the morning there'd be purple bruises all over my sister's hand. As the contractions grew excruciatingly painful I knew that my baby would soon be coming. She would come into this world, a world where her father would dete-

"A-a-aaa-aaahhhh!" I screamed. My ear-splitting shriek curdling the blood of the two doctors beside me. Why was this soo hard? Why couldn't she come out and not have to torture me in the process. No. I couldn't think of things like that. My daughter could torture me as much as she wanted, just spare her life lord. My praying was halted as they wheeled me soon off to another room, whispering sweet words of comfort into my ear.

My sister still held my hand, but I knew from her grimacing looks that she was also in pain. Her eyes turned to me, very little hope in them. Liquid spilled from my eyes and rested on my lips as she tried to comfort me with her loving, elder-sister smile. My heart ached knowing that a few hours from now, I would be parted from my daughter for as long as I would live. How my heart ached as if someone had taken pieces of glass and was now twisting that large shard into my chest. Twisting and twisting... and twisting as if trying to screw in place that I was the worst mother-to-be in the world. Why? _Why?_

Tears overflowed from my eyes as a group of nurses positioned me in place to give birth. I sobbed and screamed... and pushed. Pushed to get rid of the daughter I would never know, keep, or hear say 'Momma' before I couldn't bear to part with her. My sister cried with me knowing the end was coming soon but that didn't stop her from encouraging me to push. Push the baby girl out of my life.

I shrieked as gut churning thoughts penetrated my mind. All of them wrapped around my secret.

I held my baby in my arms, drops of a watery substance flooding onto her little face. Her miniscule hands waved slightly. I would never forget those eyes. My husbands eyes looked at me questioningly, "Are you hiding something from me?" they bore into my head.

She looked like her father.

Her tiny feet kicked me like a moths wings. I smiled at her before I broke down into another minute of sobbing and cradling my baby in my arms, for the first and last time. I didn't want to let her go, especially when my sister entered. Her eyes sighing at me sympathetically. I held onto my sobs for when I was alone and near sleep as another set washed over my throat.

"Have you chosen the name?" She asked caressing the baby's little palms. So miniscule. She looked at me as I whispered my baby's name over and over and over again.

"It's beautiful." She commented. "Perfect for her."

My sister continued in her grave tone, "I've made the arrangements. The doctors have signed the contract and I've spoken to the boys parents. The boy chosen to take her place is ready, his mother is willing to take in her in," Here she stroked my baby's head. "They ask for you to never come near them and for you to leave them alone with their new child. They wish for no others to find out about our arrangements, epically not their son."

"Thank you sister." I replied, my breathing stopped instantly as she said 'leave them alone with their _new _child'. She will _never _be theirs, my thoughts snarled viciously. She would eternally be a Hyuuga.

"How long do I have?" I asked her, my heart hurt with outstanding pain knowing that soon I'd never again see the angelic face and body I cradled in my arms. How long would I have before Hiashi arrived? How long till I had to let her go... forever. My throat dried out completely with the last thought.

"Five minutes. Hiashi will be here soon and I need to replace her." The sister reported the dreadful news whilst tears trickled silently down her cheeks and onto the baby girl as she leaned down to gently kiss the baby's forehead.

I gasped. So little time and so little to do or say. What was I going to do? I would never see, speak or hear of her again whilst I lived. Would I take my life to go up there and watch her? _Yes_- No. My mind ached as a minute passed by without me uttering a word.

"I will always love you. Forever. Even when I'm not near you. I'll always be in here." I lightly tapped her heart, making use of my time with her. "Don't ever forget me." My voice croaked. "I never wanted to lose you, but I have to let you go, it's for your own good. You'll always be in my heart darling. As you were literally in my body." The weak joke had no effect. My hands suddenly gripped her forcefully as her time to leave dawned.

"You will always be mine. I love you." I couldn't breathe anymore so I pushed her away from me, handing my baby to my sister. "Take her away!" I ordered pleadingly before I soon fell into a deep depression of my ribs rattling. The pale blue pillow was soaked thoroughly within a few minutes.

An hour later... he came rushing in through the hospital. His eyes boiling in fury for not understanding why I hadn't told him of my giving birth so that he could be there to his 'son' born. He pushed past the nurses, flung my door open and was at my side in an instant. His eyes sparkling with tears.

"You didn't call me. Why? Why didn't you call me, love? You know I wanted to be here." His voice slightly breaking, his full lips trailed butterfly kisses from the tips of my fingers to my arm then up my neck and to my lips. He could get a deadliest spy ever existed to confess to his/ hers worst nightmares in a few seconds but not me, I would bite my tongue and eat it before letting him know.

"I didn't want to break you from your conference in Washington. Anyway, you wouldn't have gotten here in time. They've taken him." I tried to control the mournful sobs shaking in my chest, rocking every bone in my body. I couldn't let him know. I wouldn't let him know, never ever! Even if the whole universe counted on it, I would never let him know that he has no 'rightful masculine heir' as his murderous brother put it. No son to cherish and prepare to look after the Hyuuga business for. No football, no soccer and no basketball...

But a lamb I'd rescued from slaughter.

My lost, little lamb...

Hinata Hyuuga.

**I feel like I made the POV a **_**tad **_**too obvious. For me this was an exceptionally short chapter. Hopefully it explains some stuff and hope you like it. Please don't hate Hiashi (just yet) and don't hate Hinata's mom. Pretty please? :) Now that you've just about finished reading, hit that REVIEW button before going anywhere. And I mean **_**anywhere**_**. Read&Review my lovely readers. R&R.**

**Hinata'sBadSide**


End file.
